El único hombre de mi vida
by kashidan
Summary: Un nuevo hombre quiere entrar a la vida de Sakura y su hija. El cumpleaños de la pelirrosa y la celebración del festival de Konoha son las fechas indicadas para la declaración de amor de su nuevo pretendiente, ¿Sarada permitirá que su madre deje entrar otro hombre que no sea "él" a sus vidas?


_¡Holaaaaaaa!_

 _Quise compartir una historia con ustedes acerca de ésta hermosa pareja. La verdad llevo mucho tiempo, muchísimo tiempo en ésta página, desde que tenía 13 años y ahora tengo 22. Había publicado unas historias anteriormente, pero tuve que abandonarlas por algunos problemas que presenté. La verdad vengo con toda la disposición para volver a escribir. Hace mucho que no lo hago así que pido piedad hahahaha._

 _La historia no va con la linea original, ya que la verdad no tengo muy presente Sarada a que edad empezó academia y eso, pido disculpas si eso genera molestias. Con éstas aclaraciones, prosigamos._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **—** Diálogo.-

 **—** _"Pensamiento".-_

* * *

 **El único hombre en mi vida.**

Algo que Sarada Uchiha había heredado de su padre Sasuke Uchiha era esa mirada que hacía sentir a cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra el ser más miserable de la existencia. Esos negro azabache que se escondían detrás de sus lentes podrían ser fácilmente la razón por la que más de una persona en su aldea tuviera que pasar unos cuantos días reconsiderando alguna vez pasar por el frente de aquella niña de tan solo 8 años. Nadie sabía la razón del aura oscura que a veces lograba emanar la pequeña prospecto de ninja, pero todos conocían que ésta era una clara señal de alarma que indicaba retirada. Quizá el peso del apellido influía en el cierto "respeto" que le tenían a la Uchiha, o solo era lo suficientemente evidente que aquella "encantadora niña" no era exactamente alguien con quien se quisiera tener una pelea. En cualquier caso, los sentidos de Katsuro habían procesado aquella amenaza desde que llegó a cenar con la madre de cierta pelinegra y ella había bajado a sentarse en la mesa junto a Sakura. Sin embargo, el principal problema radicaba en el hecho que el médico era relativamente nuevo en la aldea, y no conocía la procedencia del padre de la menor, cuestión que no le permitía identificar completamente la señal de peligro.

Jamás había sentido su espalda erizarse de tal forma como lo había hecho ese día. Cuando le preguntó a Sakura esa mañana en el hospital acerca de la posibilidad de ir a su casa en la noche para hacerle la propuesta que tenía en mente desde que había identificado el sentimiento que tenía hacia la pelirrosa, nunca consideró que su integridad física y mental se viera en peligro, y aún menos, que esto pudiera suceder en manos de la hija de ésta. Había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre el carácter de Sakura, pero nadie le había comentado que la pequeña había heredado este carácter y con creces.

Por su parte Sakura no ignoraba el aire siniestro que desprendía su hija a propósito, el cual iba destinado a intimidar a su invitado, misión que había logrado desde que bajo las escaleras posicionándose a su lado en la mesa. Sarada era una pequeña muy reservada cuando quería, pero siendo su madre, la conocía como un libro abierto y estaba consciente que necesitaba empezar a amenizar el ambiente si no quería que su "bendición" activara precozmente su Sharingan.

 **—** Gracias por la compañía Katsuro- San.- Irrumpió la mujer, notando como el hombre pelicastaño levantaba la mirada que había tenido clavada en los cubiertos que sostenía en sus manos evitando rotundamente posar su mirada en la menor, y la posicionaba sobre ella con algo de asombro.- Es bueno contar con visitas de vez en cuando ¿No es verdad cariño?-. Esta vez sonrió y miró a la niña al lado suyo.

 **—** Hmmmm.- Respondió con simpleza. Sabía que lo dicho por su madre también debía ser entendido como una advertencia sobre su comportamiento.

 **—** Dime solo Katsuro, Sakura.- Se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía.- Somos compañeros desde hace poco más de un año, y ya tenemos confianza. No hay necesidad de formalismos, me hace sentir como un extraño.

 **—** Lo siento Katsuro- S..., ¡Katsuro! Es que es la costumbre. Me costará un poco pero trataré.-

 **—** Así está mejor.- El hombre se quedó observando un rato a la pelirrosa.- Te ves hermosa hoy Sakura.- Afirmó denotando cierto rubor en el rostro.

 **—** Baka…- Se escuchó un susurro casi imperceptible pero que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer. Agradeció mentalmente que el hombre estuviera tan avergonzando con su halago que simplemente no alcanzó a procesas lo que su hija había dicho.

Sarada sintió un empujón con el codo que le indicaba que se comportara. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo… ¡le irritaba ese hombre! Quería que se largara de una vez por todas y que no volviera. Nadie era digno para su madre, solo conocía a alguien que lo era y no se encontraba en esa casa. A pesar que no estuviera todo el tiempo con ellas, no lograba visualizar su vida con alguien más al lado de su progenitora. Le revolvía el estómago pensar que otro hombre quería suplir aquel lugar sagrado en su familia. Se había prometido que jamás lo permitiría y lo había conseguido hasta que llegó el idiota que se hallaba comiendo esa noche junto a ella y a su madre, y miraba a la mayor con esa cara enamorado.

Lo había intentado todo, ¡TODO! Y parecía que ese sujeto no entendía las indirectas tan directas que le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía. Cuando empezó a acompañar a su madre a casa, convenció a Boruto para que consiguiera un perro y lo entrenara para que atacara al hombre cada vez que pasaba cerca a su hogar. Aunque ahora reconocía que no había sido una buena idea, puesto que solo había logrado que su madre lo dejara entrar con más prisa a su casa para curar las heridas hechas por el can.

El día de su cumpleaños número ocho, su madre se había esmerado en prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos y había invitado especialmente a ese ser que llenaba su vida de alegría, tristemente él no había podido asistir por sus ocupaciones fuera de la aldea, pero ella lo entendía y su día hubiera sido un hermoso recuerdo si al abrir la puerta no hubiera entrado aquel fastidioso médico. Lo último que recordaba con claridad es que ese idiota había tenido que ser tratado por su madre por una quemadura de segundo grado que sufrió en su brazo cuando ella sopló las velas del pastel y "accidentalmente" realizó el jutsu de fuego de su clan. A pesar de haber logrado hablar con su padre unos días después, el sin sabor de tener a ese hombre cerca de su madre no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le afirmó que no se preocupara, que el confiaba en la pelirrosa.

No es que no confiara en su madre, sabía que ella no era de esas mujeres inestables emocionalmente, pero debía aceptar que la relación que llevaba actualmente no era una de las mejores. Las ausencias a veces pasaban factura, y eso estaba siendo aprovechado por ese odioso médico quien poco a poco se había acercado más a la oji jade con la coartada de ser "nuevo en la aldea y querer entablar amistades". — " _Quisiera que su amistad se la metiera por su-"_

 **—** Quisiera que salieras conmigo.- Los pensamientos de la menor se vieron interrumpidos por aquella petición que salió de los labios del joven y que inundó toda la casa.

 **—** ¿QUE?- Abrió la boca a más no poder y frunció el ceño todo lo que su rostro se lo permitía.- Claro que no, mamá, no puedes…— Aseveró la niña mirando seriamente a la mujer al lado suyo. Negó con su cabeza.

 **—** Katsuro… yo… la verdad, esto…-Balbuceó sintiéndose algo avergonzada ante la declaración tan repentina-… me siento alagada que me invite a salir pero—

 **—** ¡Sakura, no lo tomes como algo malo por favor, no quería que te incomodaras, y menos tu Sarada!- atinó a responder rápidamente. Sabía que quizá eso iba a suceder, al fin y al cabo Sakura no era de las que aceptara invitaciones fácilmente. Es más, había sido testigo de infinidad de hombres en el hospital y fuera de éste que se habían atrevido a hacerle una invitación y también había presenciado como uno a uno habían sido rechazados. No sabía el porqué, pero de un tiempo para acá no había vuelto a ver a ningún hombre atreverse, quizá la fama de rechazar a cualquiera que lo intentara había ganado. Debía ser sutil para declararle sus sentimientos, y no había mejor ocasión que la que tenía en mente. Necesitaba convencerla de aceptar su invitación.- Es que si mal no recuerdo mañana es tu cumpleaños, y quisiera que fuéramos al festival, con Sarada obviamente, solo para celebrarlo. No quiero que estén solas mañana, eso es todo…-

Sakura miró al hombre fijamente y luego a su hija quien tenía sus azabaches clavados en ella con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba consciente que esa era una clara señal que debía negarse, pero en cierta parte tenía razón. No quería que Sarada y ella pasaran su cumpleaños solas. Había estado pensando salir ese día a comer algo con ella y lograr disipar su mente. A veces sentía que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Su relación era compleja, es más, solía preguntarse si tenía una puesto que "él" nunca había formalizado nada. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que Sarada y ella solo habían sido una coartada para no sentirse solo, pero que en verdad no tenían un significado profundo en la vida del ninja. Sin embargo nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto a su hija, jamás lo haría. Sarada lo idolatraba, moría por él, era su más grande orgullo, a pesar que le había prohibido presumir en la escuela sobre el hombre, sabía que a veces rompía esa regla y no quería que eso cambiara, su hija necesitaba esa figura a quien seguir y admirar, así fuera una ilusión.

 **—** Creo que…- rompió el silencio que se había formado. Sintió como los otros dos presentes ponían toda su atención en ella.-… podríamos ir con Katsuro, Sarada. Será divertido, a ti te gustan muchos los festivales-.

 **—** Pero…- Trató de refutar la menor.

 **—** Entonces está decidido.- Interrumpió rápidamente el hombre, evitando que la menor persuadiera a su madre.- De verdad no se arrepentirán. Será un excelente cumpleaños Sakura, lo prometo-. Sonrió ampliamente.

 **—** _"_ _Eso espero"_ -. Pensó la mujer con un poco de tristeza, pero correspondiendo la sonrisa del hombre.

Sarada no opinó nada más durante la cena. Era causa perdida, esta vez ese idiota había ganado y aunque le doliera en su orgullo, reconocía que en cierta parte tenía razón. Aunque su madre creyera que era una pequeña niña que no entendía nada de la vida, sabía que a veces lloraba en las noches por él, o que pasaba días añorando su llegada así fuera por unas cuantas horas, eso le bastaba. Sabía que su madre estaba herida, y que lentamente está herida se acrecentaba aunque ella intentara dirigir su atención a otras cosas. Y llegaba a odiarlo; a amarlo y a odiarlo por hacer sufrir a su madre. Era una dicotomía muy compleja a su edad, pero como todos en el mundo shinobi, había tenido que enfrentarse a la vida real desde muy pequeña. La pelinegra hizo un acuerdo silencioso con el hombre aceptando la invitación para que su madre disfrutara el día de su cumpleaños, lo merecía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se sobrepasara con ella. Iba a estar alerta a sus intenciones.

Luego de un tiempo de charla amena por parte de los adultos, Katsuro se dispuso a irse. Sakura y Sarada lo acompañaron a la puerta.

 **—** Entonces mañana paso por las dos a las 7 p.m. para ir al festival. Gracias por la comida.- Se despidió cortésmente.

 **—** Gracias por acompañarnos Katsuro.- La joven sonrió amablemente.- Sarada despídete cariño.-

 **—** Hmmm…- respondió con desgano adentrándose rápidamente en la casa. La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

 **—** Lo siento, a veces es un poco difícil.- Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. El pelicastaño agitó sus manos delante de su cara.

 **—** No te preocupes Sakura, es comprensible. Soy un extraño para ella, quizá luego se acostumbrará un poco más a mi presencia…-

 **—** Es complejo…-Dejo escapar con cierta tristeza.- creo que la ausencia de su padre la ha marcado mucho.- Su cuerpo tembló un poco ante la afirmación bajando su semblante, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre, quien inmediatamente cogió la mano de la mujer.-

 **—** No te preocupes Sakura, Sarada es una buena niña, solo hay que darle su espacio. Al fin y al cabo es hija de la mejor ninja médico de Konoha, será una excelente ninja.- Respondió dándole un leve apretón y sonriendo abiertamente. Sakura lo miró unos segundos dubitativa, y sonrió correspondiendo su gesto.

 **—** Gracias nuevamente Katsuro.-

 **—** Nos vemos mañana.- el joven se giró y empezó a caminar. Dio una última mirada a la mujer y sonrió - Adiós Sakura.-

Sarada escuchó la puerta de la entrada principal cerrarse y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Abrazó el gran oso de peluche que había sido el mejor regalo en su séptimo cumpleaños.

 **—** Ojalá estuvieras aquí con nosotras…- Susurró colocándose la almohada encima de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se coló por la ventana de la gran habitación principal golpeando el rostro de la joven pelirrosa quien emitió un gruñido bajo al sentir la tibia sensación en su cara. Abrió los ojos cansinamente al escuchar como el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación era manipulado encontrándose a su hija con una bandeja en sus manos, y un suculento desayuno encima de ésta. Sarada se acercó a la cama y deposito la bandeja en las piernas de su madre.

 **—** Feliz cumpleaños mamá.- Sonrió ampliamente como pocas veces los hacía y abrazó a la mujer.

 **—** Sakura sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Su hija no era tan cariñosa, algo que había heredado de su padre, así que cualquier muestra de cariño debía ser tomada como algo sumamente importante. Correspondió el abrazo de la menor y acarició su cabello.

 **—** Gracias por esto cariño, pero…- Miró la bandeja que estaba en sus piernas la cual traía un vaso de jugo de naranja, Omelette, tostadas y un plato de fruta con yogurt.- ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?-

 **—** ¿No te gustó? – Respondió dubitativa.

 **—** ¡No!… Mejor dicho ¡Sí!- balbuceó rápidamente. No quería que Sarada se sintiera despreciada.- Es decir…- tomó aire y estructuró lo que quería decir.- No sabía que habías aprendido a cocinar. A tu edad no era capaz ni siquiera de hacer dangos.

Su hija rio sonoramente. Definitivamente la pequeña se había levantado de muy buen humor. Quizá la idea de ir al festival con su compañero de trabajo no había sido errónea del todo. Se dejó contagiar de la risa de su hija. Cogió el vaso y los cubiertos y empezó a desayunar.

 **—** Gracias cariño. Estaba delicioso, tienes muy buena sazón.- revolvió los cabellos de su hija con suavidad. Ésta inflo los cachetes ante la acción.

El silencio reinó en el lugar unos instantes. Cada una esperando que la otra persona hablara. Desde el día anterior no se había tocado el tema del festival. Sakura creyó que quizá se había anticipado a tomar una decisión sin consultarlo con su pequeña. No quería que la menor pensara que su criterio no era tomado en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía todo el derecho de no ir si no le apetecía, sabía que su hija no tenía mucho afecto por el médico. Tal vez debía disculparse con la pequeña y llamar a Katsuro para negarse…

 **—** Mamá… ¿Qué te pondrás para el festival?- pregunto de repente la menor sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones y logrando sorprenderla un poco.

 **—** La verdad…- Respondió con duda- No lo sé cariño. No lo había pensado.- Sonrió ante la idea que la pelinegra se preocupara por lo que se iba a poner en la noche. No era una niña que utilizara mucho de su tiempo para pensar cosas tan "banales" como solía afirmar, en comparación a ella cuando estaba pequeña que había hecho todo lo posible para competir con Ino por el amor de Sasuke- Si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo juntas cuando salgas de la academia.-

 **—** ¡Yo ya sé que me pondré mamá!- respondió con presunción.- pero podemos ir a comprar algo para ti. Debes ponerte algo que te haga ver bien, es tu cumpleaños.-

 **—** ¿Y qué te pondrás si se puede saber?- Preguntó con mucho interés. Eso sí que era una novedad. No recordaba que su hija tuviera algo acorde a la ocasión.

 **—** Es una SOR-PRE-SA.- Respondió con simpleza. Se bajó de la cama de su madre y caminó hacia la salida.- Voy a ducharme, llegaré tarde a la academia.- concluyó cerrando la puerta del cuarto bruscamente.

Recuerda que pasaré por ti después de clase.- Gritó cuando su hija ya había salido de la habitación.

 **—** Se dejó caer hacía atrás quedando nuevamente acostada en la gran cama doble que tenía en su cuarto. Quizá era buena idea buscar a Ino para que las acompañara. Debía admitir que la cerda tenía mejor gusto que ella con relación a ese tipo de eventos, y por alguna razón quería sentirse diferente esa noche. Sonrió llegando a la conclusión que definitivamente le pediría ayuda a la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Creí que Inojin nos acompañaría-. Habló observando cómo su amiga dejaba caer sus brazos con resignación mientras un gran suspiro salía de su boca.

 **—** Ese niño no tiene solución. Prefiere estar con su padre entrenando y practicando sus técnicas que acompañarme a hacer mis cosas.-

 **—** Es normal. Si no fuera porque es mi cumpleaños y Katsuro nos invitó al festival, dudo mucho que Sarada quisiera acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa.- Concluyó la mujer llegando a la academia junto con su amiga.- Sabes que heredó mucho de su padre, así como Sarada. Estos niños son más de ellos que de nosotros.- Ino Rio.

 **—** No digas eso Frentesota, las que tuvimos que tenerlos 9 meses dentro fuimos nosotras.- Sakura correspondió la risa.- tenemos más derechos sobre ellos. Tener que bajar los kilos de más del embarazo no fue tarea sencilla-.

 **—** Ino cerda, ni siquiera subiste mucho de peso. En mi caso tuve que restringirme de todo lo rico que había en mi vida.-

 **—** Es culpa de tu sensei que te cumplía todos tus caprichos. Si hubiera sido Sasuke no habría dejado que ese hombre se acercara a más de 2 cuadras de tu casa.- Inmediatamente Ino cayó en cuenta de su error. Volteó a mirar a su amiga y notó como ésta había agachado la cabeza.- Lo siento Sakura… no debí haber hablado de Sasuke y…-

 **—** No importa Ino. Ese tema ya no es algo del otro mundo.-

 **—** Pero sé que te lastima.-

 **—** Te equivocas. Hace mucho dejó de doler.- Subió su rostro y sonrió tímidamente. La rubia le correspondió el gesto.

 **—** Frentesota, ¿alguna vez te habían dicho que cuando sonríes de esa forma se te enmarca más la frente?-

 **—** ¡INOOOO - CERDAAA!- La oji azul rio estrepitosamente. La cara de Sakura se deformó y una vena brotó en su frente.-

 **—** ¿Mamá?... ¿Qué te sucede?-. Escucharon una voz aguda. Las mayores se giraron y vieron a la pelinegra parada detrás de su madre con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien.- ¿Estas discutiendo con tía Ino nuevamente?-

 **—** Hola Sarada. No te preocupes, tu madre está entrando en una crisis existencial debido a la edad. Eso se le pasará pronto.-

 **—** Cerda ¡Tengo tu misma edad!-.

 **—** Pero a ti te entraron los achaques más rápido. Creo que son las hormonas. Siempre te dije que parecer niño no era bueno.-

 **—** ¡CERDAAAAA!- gritó la oji jade furiosa.

 **—** _"_ _Este será un día demasiado largo"_ \- Pensó la menor empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección dejando a su madre y a su "tía" discutiendo como niñas malcriadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían entrado a 20 tiendas y ninguna tenía algo decente que pudiera utilizar en la noche. Bueno, la verdad por su parte si había visto muchos vestidos que podría haber usado, pero Ino era una asesora demasiado exigente. _"No te sienta en el busto", "Te hace ver muy plana", "Pareces un florero con vestido", "Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en comprar algo como eso"_ , fue una de tantas cosas que había dicho su amiga al entrar a diferentes tiendas a medirse lo que para ella hubiera sido un vestido perfecto.

Estaba cansada de caminar, y Sarada estaba peor. Su semblante denotaba estar en la más grande de las torturas existente. Odiaba ir de compras y más aún si debía entrar a más de diez lugares, hacer sacar toda la mercancía a la vendedora y en última instancia no comprar absolutamente nada. Se había visto en la obligación de disculparse con cada una de las vendedoras que habían sido víctima de "su asesora". ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando cuando decidió invitar a Ino a buscar un vestido acorde para la ocasión? Había invocado al mismísimo demonio de la moda. Si seguía así no iban a poder asistir al festival puesto que iban a llegar muertas a su hogar, si es que lograban encontrar algo apropiado.

Suspiró cansinamente mirando nuevamente hacia su hija quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. Sabía que si Sarada seguía ahí con ellas era porque de verdad quería que fuera al festival con algo lindo, quizá por eso se había aguantado toda la tarde con Ino. En otra ocasión después del tercer almacén ya hubiera desistido de la idea y se hubiera enclaustrado en la calidez de su casa toda la noche, para al día siguiente sacar cualquier excusa estúpida aprendida de su maestro para argumentar por qué había tenido que dejar plantados a sus amigos; pero esta vez no podía hacer esto. Su pequeña tenía cierto deseo de salir ese día con ella y Katsuro por alguna razón, y no podía arrebatarle esa ilusión, porque eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, lo había notado cuando al pasar por diferentes calles de la aldea había visto como la pelinegra miraba con bastante emoción las decoraciones que los aldeanos habían estado preparando. Hacía mucho que no veía esa mirada en Sarada, y quería que esa noche la tuviera todo el tiempo.

Pensando en eso siguió caminando ignorando todo a su alrededor sin caer en cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que notó que sus acompañantes ya no se encontraban a su lado. Paró su andar y giró sobre su eje mirando hacia atrás encontrándose con su hija y su rubia amiga saliendo sonrientes de un almacén mientras la joven vendedora se despedía con una mano y un tic nervioso en su rostro. Una gota de sudor cayó sobre su sien.

 **—** Frentesota…- Habló su amiga llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

 **—** Mamá…- Le imitó Sarada

 **—** ¡Hemos encontrado el vestido perfecto!- exclamaron al unísono sonriendo ampliamente entregándole el paquete que llevaba la menor en sus manos.

 **—** "Kami – sama, ¿Has escuchado mis súplicas?- Pensó la oji jade mientras la gota de sudor en su sien crecía, y dejaba escapar un sonoro bufido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miró al espejo por última vez verificando que le gustaba lo que veía en su reflejo. Había optado por un estilo sencillo aplicando capaz finas de maquillaje que acentuaban perfectamente su belleza natural. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por sus hombros llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda. Aplicó un poco de perfume en su cuello y miró el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:00 p.m. Katsuro estaba por llegar y aún faltaba ir a supervisar que su hija estuviera lista. Guardó el maquillaje y los accesorios en un pequeño cofre que tenía encima de la mesa de noche y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

 **—** Sarada… cariño…- tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su hija.- ¿Ya estas lista?-

 **—** Ya va mamá, dame un momento.- escucho que la menor respondió apresuradamente. Se preocupó un poco al pensar que su hija estuviera teniendo dificultades con su vestuario, al fin y al cabo aún no sabía que iba a ponerse para la ocasión.

 **—** ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –

 **—** No mamá, estoy bien, solo dame un momento por favor…-

 **—** Cariño, si quieres te puedo ayudar…-

 **—** Ya casi salgo mamá, ¡No te preocupes!- Escuchó que algo cayo en el cuarto de su hija. Inmediatamente se alarmó.

 **—** Sarada, hija, entraré a ayudarte.-

 **—** ¡Mamá! Ya voy a salir, dame un momento…-

 **—** No se diga más, voy a entr-

 **—** ¡Ya estoy lista!- exclamó abriendo la puerta y sonriendo tímidamente.

La mujer miró sorprendida a la pelinegra. Solo había una sola palabra para describir a la pequeña niña en ese momento y esa era _"Hermosa"_. Su hija tenía puesto una Yukata color azul rey, el cual tenía flores de cerezo grabadas alrededor del cuello, en las mangas y en la parte inferior, terminando con finos detalles en verde claro que simulaban las hojas de las flores. En la cintura tenía un fajón color rosa pastel, como los detalles grabados que le daban un toque infantil al vestuario. Su cabello estaba suelto como el suyo, con la diferencia que su hija traía puesto un broche color rosa pálido con brillantinas, el cual contrastaba con su cabellera negra azabache.

 **—** ¿Te gusta?- escuchó como la niña le preguntó con timidez.

 **—** Cariño, estas hermosísima.- Respondió sonriendo.- ¿Tu sola elegiste todo?-

 **—** Tuve un poco de ayuda…- Sonrió con complicidad.

Iba a preguntar acerca de esto cuando escucho varios toques en la puerta de la casa. Supuso que Katsuro había llegado. Decidió que luego tendría una charla con su hija sobre el dejar entrar a sus amigos sin su autorización.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa junto con su hija, quien iba acomodando el fajón de su Yukata. Al llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta dando paso al joven médico quien al verla se sonrojo notablemente. Sarada frunció el ceño, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan obvio.

Katsuro sintió como su estómago se volvió un remolino de sensaciones. La pelirrosa lucía extremadamente hermosa, más de lo que ya era. Llevaba puesto un Yukata color verde manzana con finos detalles en rosa pastel y blanco, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello, logrando que la mujer adquiriera cierta belleza que no iba a pasar desapercibida por los hombres. Había aplicado una capa fina de maquillaje perfilando aún más su rostro, y el rímel en sus pestañas acentuaba el color verde de sus ojos los cuales brillaban con más intensidad. Finalmente el médico posicionó su vista en sus labios, un color rosa medio había sido elegido para ese punto de su rostro invitando a cualquiera a ser dueño de ellos. Katsuro tragó grueso, mientras bajaba la vista hacia el suelo intentando ignorar ese último pensamiento. Si seguía con esas ideas en su cabeza iba a lanzarse hacía Sakura a probar ese fruto que lo tentaba, y no era prudente, no en ese momento y con su hija al lado. Quizá luego.

 **—** Buenos noches Katsuro.- Saludó sonriente la pelirrosa.

 **—** Buenas noches Sakura, déjame decirte que estas hermosa.- notó que la mujer se sonrojo.- Tú también Sarada, quedaste muy linda con ese Yukata.- La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo cual volteó rápidamente su cara hacia otro lado.- "Punto para mi".- Pensó el pelicastaño dejando escapar una risa por lo bajo-

 **—** Sarada y yo queremos agradecerte por la invitación.- La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual no fue seguida por la menor.

 **—** No tienes porqué agradecérmelo Sakura. De verdad quiero que este cumpleaños sea diferente, y que lo disfrutes como lo mereces.- Hizo una pausa- Hablando de eso…- metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!- exclamó entregándole la caja a la oji jade.

La pelirrosa lo miró algo sorprendida, no esperaba que le comprara algún detalle. Lo recibió con algo de vergüenza mientras se disponía a abrirlo. Dentro había un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo.

 **—** No sé qué decirte Katsuro…no era necesario…- afirmó la mujer muy sonrojada.- Con la invitación al festival bastaba.-

 **—** Claro que no. Tenía que darte un presente, es tu día.-

 **—** Muchas gracias Katsuro…- miró al médico sonriendo- el collar está hermoso, ¿no es verdad Sarada?

 **—** Hummm, alguien te dará un mejor regalo.- Respondió restándole importancia.

Katsuro volteó a mirar rápidamente a la menor, quien ya había empezado a caminar hacia el lugar del evento. Ganarse esa niña era difícil. _"¿Quién diablos sería el padre de ese pequeño monstruo?"_ -Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. Quizá se sentía sola por la ausencia del hombre y era una forma de llamar la atención. Solo eso explicaría la actitud de la menor hacía él. Trató de disipar sus pensamientos y posó nuevamente la mirada en la mujer quien tenía un gesto de confusión en su rostro. De todas formas ese día había sido el elegido para confesarle sus sentimientos a la oji jade y nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba feliz. Asistir al festival había sido una excelente idea por parte del pelicastaño. Desde que habían llegado, las luces, las personas, el olor a comida, la bulla y los juegos habían ocupado su mente, y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en otros "detalles" de ese día. Katsuro había hecho todo lo posible por darle gusto a su pequeña también, aunque Sarada no correspondiera con agrado ese acto de buena fe.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el joven las invitó a comer, decidieron que Ramen era la mejor opción. Al terminar la cena se dirigieron hacia varios puestos de juegos donde Sarada logró ganar un conejo de peluche. El tiro al blanco era el fuerte de su hija, ciertamente habría podido ganar todos los premios de aquel gordo vendedor, pero le había sugerido a la menor que solo ganara uno para que el hombre no la descalificara por ser ninja. Posteriormente habían decidido ir a ver las artesanías y Katsuro le había propuesto a Sarada comprarle unos pendientes con forma de conejos que su hija había estado mirando con anhelo, a lo que la Uchiha respondió frunciendo el ceño y dejándolo parado a mitad de la tienda.

La noche iba pasando con tranquilidad. Los habitantes de Konoha habían puesto todo su empeño en preparar ese festival, y para finalizarlo habían programado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. La pelirrosa estaba emocionada por esto, siempre le habían encantado y a veces, cuando había oportunidad, iba a verlos con él…

 **—** _Aleja esos pensamiento Sakura. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Hoy debes estar feliz, Sarada lo está… bueno… a su manera pero lo está. Es hora de ver otros horizontes._ \- Pensó la kunoichi agitando su cabeza levemente

A su lado estaba Katsuro, quien tenía cierto semblante de decepción. Toda la noche había tratado de caerle bien a Sarada y había fracasado. La pelinegra había ido a acompañar a Boruto a los puestos de juegos. Se habían encontrado con Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y la pequeña Himawari a mitad de un concurso de comer Ramen, que por cierto su rubio amigo había ganado. Rio un poco recordando como el oji azul mayor había celebrado su triunfo como si hubiera ganado la mismísima guerra. Sakura y su acompañante siguieron caminando hacía el campo donde verían los juegos artificiales. El hombre iba con la cabeza baja, se imaginaba como debía estarse sintiendo en ese momento. En carne propia conocía qué era tratar que alguien te aceptara y que ésta solo respondiera con rechazo…

 **—** Katsuro…- Dijo Sakura llamando la atención del hombre a su lado.- la he pasado muy bien. Gracias nuevamente por la invitación. A pesar que Sarada no lo diga, yo sé que lo ha disfrutado igual o más que yo. Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos así y lo necesitábamos. Te has portado muy bien con nosotras y no sé cómo agradecértelo.- Terminó dando una reverencia

 **—** Lo hago porque me importan Sakura…- Tomó aire, el momento había llegado. La multitud se había dispersado en el campo. No había nadie conocido relativamente cerca que pudieran interrumpir su confesión. Cogió las manos de la mujer, quien se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto. Notó que la joven lo miraba con incertidumbre y cierta vergüenza.- Sakura, hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte lo que siento por ti. Nos conocemos hace poco más de un año y has sido una gran ayuda para habituarme a Konoha.- Hizo una pausa.- Al principio era muy difícil sin conocer a nadie, pero cuando nos presentaron y empezamos a hablar la estadía en Konoha se hizo más amena. Sé que es algo apresurado pero no podía seguir mintiéndote acerca de lo que siento…-

 **—** Katsuro, yo… no creo que—fue interrumpida por el joven.

 **—** Déjame terminar, por favor Sakura.- Aclaró su voz- eres una mujer excepcional, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa. Cualquier hombre quisiera ser el poseedor de tu amor. He presenciado como rechazas a todos los que intentaron obtener tu atención y sé que la razón es que aún amas al padre de Sarada…- Sakura abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.-

 **—** Katsuro, eso no es así… yo no…-

 **—** Sakura ahora me respondes por favor, si no termino ahora nunca te diré lo que en verdad siento.- vio como la mujer iba a articular palabra, así que prosiguió impidiéndolo- no sé quién sea el padre de Sarada, y quizá sea un buen hombre y un excelente padre. No quiero ser como un intruso en su vida, y sé que para Sarada que un hombre entre a la vida de su madre es un ultrajo a su hogar, pero dándole tiempo quizá me acepte. Yo podría ser otra figura paterna para ella, y no descansaré hasta ganarme su cariño, así deba esperar año para lograrlo. ¿Y sabes porque esperaría tanto tiempo? Porque…- respiró profundamente- Porque te amo Sakura… hace mucho tiempo que he estado enamorado de ti, pero no te lo había dicho porque quería buscar el momento perfecto, y siento que hoy era ese momento. Entiendo que quizá tu no sientas lo mismo aún, pero si me das la oportunidad te juro que todos los días de mi vida intentaría hacerte realmente feliz, a ti y a Sarada, para que no sigan solas…-

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los dos después de la confesión del médico. Sakura tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo mientras el joven aún sostenía sus manos. El hombre miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa esperando una respuesta. Por su lado la oji jade tenía diez mil pensamientos en su cabeza. Ese hombre había tergiversado mucha información haciendo suposiciones erróneas, a excepción de la última. Sarada y ella estaban solas, y eso si era un hecho. Subió su mirada hacía los ojos del hombre quien estaba expectante su contestación. Abrió la boca para emitir alguna palabra, pero una voz profunda detrás de ellos se adelantó.

 **—** No será posible eso.- aseveró el hombre que había llegado con una pequeña niña en sus hombros-

La mujer posó instantáneamente su vista en el pelinegro. No esperaba que estuviera en ese lugar.

 **—** Primero que todo, estas muy equivocado si piensas que Sakura aún me ama. Mi separación con ella fue inminente, y no, no fui un buen hombre o un buen esposo, por eso la perdí.- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- pero si he tratado de ser un buen padre, a pesar que no mantengo en la aldea, Sarada sabe que es mi vida. Sé que para ella ha sido difícil aceptar que ya no somos una familia, pero agradezco que alguien en mi lugar esté pendiente de ellas.-

El pelicastaño miró al hombre que acababa de llegar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. Esa era la alarma que sentía cuando la pequeña lo miraba con ese gesto de querer exterminarlo. Ese hombre, ese ser era Sasuke Uchiha. Había escuchado mucho acerca de él, pero nunca nadie le había comentado el pequeño detalle que tenía una hija, y que justamente esa niña era hija también de la pelirrosa que pretendía.

 **—** Pero…- dijo dubitativo - ¿Aún la amas? ¿Estás aquí para reclamar su amor?-.

 **—** No soy un trofeo como para que anden "reclamado mi amor".- fue la primera vez que escuchó a Sakura con ese tono de molestia en toda la noche.

 **—** Lo siento Sakura…- se disculpó el médico- no quise decirlo así, es que es algo raro que esto esté sucediendo de esta forma.-

 **—** No estoy acá para eso, solo vine a ver a Sarada, quien me pidió que la acompañara a reunirse con ustedes.- La pelinegra bajó de los hombros de su padre y lo abrazó, este se agachó y tocó la frente de la menor con un dedo, dándole un pequeño empujón.- Además… no es de mí que tienes que preocuparte, al fin y al cabo yo no soy el Hokage.- diciendo esto, volteó con la intención de irse.- Sakura, dile la verdad, no hagas que mis palabras sean banales. Sarada ha estado preocupada por tu situación desde hace algún tiempo, y le he dicho que no se preocupara, que confiara en ti. Sabes que a pesar que él no puede estar todo el tiempo con ustedes siempre está protegiéndolas aun cuando no lo veas. Confía más en tu sensei…-. Dicho esto caminó hacia el festival nuevamente perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Sakura se quedó mirando la dirección por donde había caminado el pelinegro durante un largo tiempo. Sus palabras habían calado en lo más hondo de su corazón. Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y el hecho de haber decidido hacerle ver la situación desde otro panorama era porque estaba al tanto de su encrucijada. Además, el hecho de defender a otro hombre en su vida significaba que estaba dejando su orgullo de lado con tal de velar por su y la de su hija. Posó su mirada en la menor, quien también tenía su vista perdida en la multitud. Aquella pequeña estaba preocupada desde hacía tiempo y había tenido que acudir a su padre y ella no se había dado cuenta. A veces subestimaba las capacidades de su retoño.

 **—** ¿Hokage? ¿Sensei?- preguntó el castaño irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer- No entiendo que ha querido decirme. ¿De cuál verdad hablaba Sasuke, Sakura?-

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo prudente, mirando con cierta tristeza hacía donde había caminado el pelinegro. Reunió el valor necesario y miró al castaño dubitativamente. Debía ser franca con él, merecía conocer toda la historia.

 **—** La verdad Katsuro…- tragó grueso- la verdad es que yo…-

 **—** La verdad es que ella está saliendo conmigo desde hace más de lo que te conoce.- Irrumpió una voz con severidad. Katsuro volteó hacia el intruso y sintió que su sangre caía hacia sus pies. Su rostro palideció, sintió sus labios secarse y como su garganta se cerraba.

 **—** Ho-Hokage – Sama.- Saludó el joven médico al peliplata.

 **—** Yo.- Saludo el peliplata arqueando sus ojos en señal de sonrisa- Katsuro – San, gracias por haber cuidado a Sakura y a Sarada el día de hoy.- miró al joven fijamente. El médico entendió al instante que más que un agradecimiento, esta afirmación por parte del Sexto era una advertencia.- Traté de llegar hace días, pero las negociaciones fuera de Konoha se extendieron más de lo que esperaba. Solo me fue posible llegar hoy en la mañana.-

La pelirrosa miró al hombre con asombro, no lo esperaba ese día. Traía puesto un traje negro muy similar al que había utilizado en la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Se veía muy apuesto. Sintió que algo cálido subió por su cuerpo y se instaló en su pecho. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras del hombre provocaron una sensación incómoda.

 **—** Espera un momento. Si llegaste hoy en la mañana ¿Qué te costaba haber ido a la casa?- Habló la kunoichi con indignación.

 **—** Mamá, él si fue, pero tú estabas dormida. Preparamos tu desayuno favorito y me regaló este Yukata.- Respondió Sarada sonriendo

 **—** Hmmm…Hubiera querido quedarme más tiempo, pero debía ir a la torre a dejar una papeleo listo para poder llegar a tiempo al festival.- Kakashi posó su mirada en las manos de Katsuro, quien inmediatamente soltó a la pelirrosa.- además, mandé a un ANBU a ayudar a Sarada a estar lista para la noche. Ella debía ser la niña más linda del evento.- respondió con tranquilidad, alzando sus hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 **—** Me hubieras avisado que habías llegado.- dijo con cierto dolor – me mate la cabeza pensando que iba a pasar otro cumpleaños anhelando que llegaras, y que Sarada iba a estar triste porque no habías podido acompañarnos.- bajó su rostro- no me atrevía a decirle nada a Katsuro porque la verdad no sabía…- suspiró. Era hora de hablar con el mayor, de salir de la duda- no sé qué es lo que tenemos. Te vas por días o semanas, y no sé nada de ti. Ni siquiera sé si en verdad te importamos, nunca hemos hablado al respecto, ¿y ahora vienes y le dices a Katsuro que la verdad es que estamos saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo?-

 **—** Hmmmm… Sakura, no creí que fuera necesario que tuviera que decirte que éramos pareja.- respondió notando cómo la mujer empezaba a sollozar- me he quedado en tu casa, Sarada lo sabe. Ustedes han llenado mi vida, han logrado curar ese vacío que tenía en mi alma desde hace mucho.- se quedó en silencio unos instantes – a pesar que no estoy constantemente con ustedes, son muy importantes para mí. No por nada tienen un escuadrón ANBU siguiéndolas día y noche.-

 **—** _"_ _Mierda, él sabía que la estaba pretendiendo"_ \- Pensó el castaño con terror.

 **—** ¿UN ESCUADRÓN ANBU?- Preguntaron al unísono las dos féminas- lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera ahorrado hacer la tarea.- dijo la pelinegra con decepción.

 **—** Entonces, si tanto te importo, ¿Por qué no evitaste que viniéramos con Katsuro al festival? Hubieras podido ir a la casa y haber pasado con nosotras éste día.-

 **—** Lo siento Sakura, pero… si hubiera hecho eso, hubiera dañado la sorpresa que estaba preparando.- concluyó sonriente.

La oji jade alzó su rostro y miró al peliplata con duda en sus ojos. Sarada Sonrió abiertamente mientras esperaba que todo sucediera. Había ayudado al Sexto a preparar el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre. Un estruendoso sonido sonó en el cielo captando la atención de todos los presentes. El show de fuegos artificiales había iniciado. La pelirrosa miró unos instantes el cielo deleitándose con los colores que adornaban el manto oscuro de la noche y luego bajó su mirada con la intención de posarla en el peliplata, quien ya no estaba a su lado. Se giró buscando al ninja copia encontrándolo unos pasos delante de ella arrodillado y con una cajita en su mano. Vio como la abría lentamente, y señalaba al cielo. Inmediatamente otro sonoro estruendo se hizo presente, y la oji jade vislumbro en la oscuridad, como un letrero brillante de pólvora se formaba, con la frase ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Una multitud de personas se había reunido alrededor del Hokage, la pelirrosa, el médico y la niña. Unas mujeres gritaban de emoción, mientras otras lloraban porque el sexy Hokage estaba pidiéndole la mano a la kunoichi. Por otro lado los hombres sacaban conclusiones mentales acerca del porqué la pelirrosa nunca aceptaba a ningún pretendiente, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién podría competir con el mismísimo Hatake Kakashi?

 **—** Yo sé que ya lo has leído en el cielo, a menos que sufras de astigmatismo, pero quisiera preguntártelo personalmente Sakura.- hizo una pausa- ¿quisieras casarte con este pervertido Hokage que daría hasta su alma con tal de verte feliz?-

 **—** ¡DILE QUE SI MAMÁ! ¡QUE ACEPTAS!- gritó la pequeña saltando. Miró al pequeño Boruto que también estaba entre la multitud – Baka, seré la hija del Sexto. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?-

Una enorme gota de sudor surgió en la sien de todos los presentes. Katsuro, quien hasta el momento solo había optado por esperar, suspiró pesadamente. No tenía ninguna esperanza. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores médicos de Konoha no le llegaba ni a los talones al famoso ninja copia. Además, había visto en los ojos de Sarada algo que jamás mostraría por él; verdadera admiración, orgullo, y sobre todo, felicidad. Esa pequeña amaba al Sexto, y éste las amaba a la dos, ¡perdidamente!, porque sabía que Hatake Kakashi no era un hombre expresivo, pero lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era compartir con toda la aldea el amor que le profesaba a la pelirrosa, demostrándole a ella en el camino, que el sentimiento que tenía por ellas era más fuerte que su apático carácter. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar en dirección a la multitud. No estaba de ánimo para escuchar la respuesta de la mujer. Ser rechazado era más duro de lo que había pensado.

Sakura estaba en shock, nunca se imaginó que el peliplata hubiera estado preparando semejante sorpresa. Llevo una mano a su boca, y bajó el rostro sollozando. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio expectantes. Por su parte Kakashi empezó a sentir un tirón en su corazón, había sido todo muy repentino, ¿habría cometido un error?

 **—** Yo… yo…- levantó su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrima y una amplia sonrisa – acepto sensei, acepto ser su esposa.- corrió a los brazos del hombre y se lanzó hacia ellos, tumbándolo en su camino. Tendidos en el piso Kakashi volvió a sentir su alma volver a su cuerpo, y abrazó a la mujer.

Se quedaron así un tiempo mientras la oji jade se recuperaba de su llanto. Mientras tanto el mayor sonreía con satisfacción. Llevaba meses preparando la mejor forma de pedirle a la mujer que fuera su esposa, nunca se imaginó que el castaño propiciara el momento perfecto. Sabía que Sakura era de las mujeres que les gustaba formalizar las relaciones, quizá él no le veía mucha importancia, pero ella sí, además, esa sería una excelente manera de alejar esos buitres que mantenían detrás del corazón de la joven, buitres como el médico.

 **—** Sakura…- habló el mayor- ¿podrías no volver a llamarme sensei? Es que eso le quita el romanticismo a mis declaraciones de amor.- bromeó, mientras empezaban a levantarse.

 **—** Lo siento…- se disculpó avergonzada. No era muy prudente decirle sensei al hombre que acababa de pedirte matrimonio, y menos aún delante de casi toda la aldea.

 **—** Pero… pensándolo bien, podríamos negociar en que instancias podrías llamarme así, ¿te parece si lo hablamos esta noche?-

 **—** Baka…- respondió la mujer con una vena brotando en su frente.

Sakura agradeció al cielo que nadie había escuchado lo último que había dicho el Hokage. Se incorporó junto al ex portador del sharingan y apenas estuvieron de pie Kakashi sacó el anillo de la cajita y se colocó a Sakura en su dedo. La multitud empezó a aplaudir. La oji jade escuchó como Naruto, Hinata, Tente, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, y hasta Sai la felicitaban.

Los fuegos artificiales nuevamente empezaron a decorar el manto nocturno, y unos pequeños papeles brillantes de colores empezaron a caer del cielo dándole al momento un aura mágica.

 **—** Esta fue idea mía mamá.- Sarada llegó corriendo hacia ellos y se lanzó sobre Kakashi, quien inmediatamente la alzo y la posó sobre sus hombros. – Voy a ser la envidia de la academia mamá. Ninguno de esos niñatos puede darse el lujo de decir que son hijos de un Hokage. Desde hoy seré Sarada Uchiha Hatake Haruno.-

 **—** ¿Qué te he dicho de presumir en la academia acerca de nuestra relación con el Hokage?-

 **—** Déjala Sakura, ella es libre de presumir todo lo que quiera. ¿No todos tienen la fortuna de tener un apuesto, inteligente y fuerte ninja como padre verdad Sarada?- La menor asintió con su cabeza sonriente.- Por cierto… un pajarito me contó que querías esto.- Sacó una cajita pequeña del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sarada la recibió y la abrió encontrándose con los pendientes de conejo que le habían gustado en las artesanías. Los sacó con emoción y se los puso.-

 **—** Muchas gracias.- miró su madre- Ahora que se van a casar, podemos irnos a vivir los tres en la misma casa, así no estaremos solas tanto tiempo.-

Ambos adultos rieron ante las ocurrencias de la menor. Si había alguien que estuviera feliz por esa relación, era la pelinegra. Kakashi cogió la mano de la mujer y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, bajó su marcara y atrapó sus labios con devoción. Rápidamente colocó la máscara nuevamente en su sitio.

 **—** Nunca dudes de mi amor Sakura.- cerró sus ojos en señal de sonrisa- Sarada y tu son lo único que me mantiene vivo.-

 **—** También te amamos Kakashi.- Correspondió la sonrisa.- gracias por estar aquí.-

Finalmente fijó su vista nuevamente en el show de luces. A fin de cuentas Katsuro había cumplido con su promesa. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños, y no lo había pasado sola. Debía disculparse con él, había hecho todo lo posible por ganarse su afecto, pero debía admitir que, aunque llegó a dudarlo ahora estaba segura que el único hombre en su vida y la de su hija, era y siempre sería el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Tuve un poco de problemas al subir la historia, la página ha cambiado mucho desde que la dejé, así que tuve que volver a aprender a usarla. Así que me disculpo si tiene algún tipo de error.

Espero que les haya gustado. Hice un dibujo de Sarada con Kakashi en el festival por si alguien quiere verlo me lo haga saber en reviews para anexarlo a la historia. No soy muy buena dibujando, pero lo intenté.

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos.


End file.
